The BestWorst Fanfic Evur
by PurplePandaGeese
Summary: The bestest story with Opal-sama the best Mary Sue ever. Nagihiko x OC cuz she's so asum. Inspired by My Immortal cuz it's beast. R&R BCUZ WE're KEWL  Yes, this is a joke ;    dedication: Llama-chan/ Nia/ AmutoLuver1
1. Chapter 1

**Goose-chan: Were bak :D**

**Bree: Yus. We arr bak and we hav the bestsest stori evr fore u guis to reed bcuz where su kewl an stff.**

**Goose-chan: this stry iz mad an dedicatd to Llama-chan, who uzed to b AmutoLuver1. Lotta peeple luvd ur storis.**

**Bree: Yah, pluis yu war funni. Nune of yur storis were bad, thei were al asum compeard tu ths one.**

**Goose-Chan: even if ths is the bst stori evr.**

**Bree: yeh tottly**

**Goose-cHan: yuh, yuh**

**Berr: we r bry awesm cuz we ar so cewl**

**Guus-chan: yah ttly. we own nothng**

**Bree: rembmr to reviw dis cuz its ttly asum :DD**

**Gooz-chan: yeah, remember to reviwe cuz dis is tottly awsum**

**Bree: yuh awesum**

**~O-oo-O~  
**

"Ring a ling long ding~!" ranged teh skewl bell signing that clas was ubout too start.

"Okai klass!" we havs a new studnt tuday" sayd Nikkaidu the clas's teachure.

"mOg! Really?" sqeeld Kukai Suma the smartestest student evar. He really lykd unikorns and fairys and lovd the kulur pink. Bekiz it wad fluffy.

"Just shat up!" Kairy told him off. Becaz he was the most popularest guy who word branded cloez cuz he was so kewl. But he was a prep su unli prep gurlz lykd him.

"Yuu guis arr so irritaitable" saidde Taduse Hottoir in a goffic voice. Becauz he was very gothc and dpprsd. All the emo gurlz lykd him cauz he was goth ic and dyd his hayr depressed color like blood red and blood black cause he was so ultra kewlio.

"EFF EM ELL!" whynd Yaaya cause she feltd fat. "I AMD FAT!" D: she grund cause she ate a chocolat chyp. **(reviwe cuz Yaay juzt ait chuklat!1!11)**

"Hahaha. Why'd you eat it then, silly billy bunny face?" askd Rima Mashro the cutestd gurl.

"Wateva. Mebe shell beh welling to grafeetee a kar or sumtin wif me" sayed Nageheko Fujeosako, hu waz a gangstre and nubudy lieked him cuz teyh wur all sacred off him.

"Ohhh. I hup shel'l be pertyer then mi, b'cuz I'm 2 prette!1!" crayed Amoo Himamori. She was rlly deprressd caus she was rrle prty nd al he boyz luvd hre and wantde har 2 hav there baybyes.

" Oky, Opla, u can com in nao" seded Nekaidou.

A rlly prety grl wif grene blu hayr daon 2 hre ancklez an brite prple eys wakked intu the rum. She wuz wearing nee lenthg blak butts with blac fishnets underneeth nd her skurt wuz torn bot nutt enuf that u cold c her balk undrware. **(reviwe cuz Oplaa is so asum!11!)**

"Kokneechehwa, my nayme is Opal Mitsuki Tara Raven Mary Sue Himanori, but I hayt the namy Mayr Su so iff yu kall meh that I'l kell u nd I can doo that cause I have thrten karas nd can tranfurm wif al of dem. I'm nut biplor ur anethin butt thirtne iz a kool numbre n dats y I hav mthe." te grill sayd, but onleh the gourdians cud here the prat abut te h chars bcayse Olap haz a speshil pwer dat only letts pple with chairs heer rhe wen shee takks abo t them.

"O, nd iff u havnt nutissed mai hayer iz like a gerneish blew nd dats calded opla un thatz hoe I gawt mi nayum. Kinda l iek hwo Ebory got t'eh naym Enoby frum her eboby colred hair. Nut that ane off u pple no whu I'm talking abut, bcuz ur nott kowl enuf to no aboutt My Immotrel!21!" she scremaded rageley. **(Rview bcz Opel can kell yuu cuz ur nut revwin ths asum stuf!1)**

"OMggG! Opel-shamaa!"' ' teh fanbois calld. also fangrls cuz she was so hawt nd grls cud bee lezz fur hre.

**~O-oo-O~**

**Bere: Yu guis likd it rit?**

**Guuze-chn: Off coarse tey deed!1 cuz thiz is suu asum an cz we re suu kewlio**

**Bree: of cuars silly me**

**Goosee-Chaan: hahahaha silly bRee**

**Bree: did yo guiss fin teh hiddn mssags?1 cuz we pstd yuu shuld reviwe :D**

**Guze-chen: duh, thy rnt duum or nyting! thy red uor usum stry dind tdy? **

**Bree: o yah!**

**Guuz-chen: we will updat cuz we r asum an cuz u ar prbl yy gun a luv ths storyy! **

**Bree: REVIEW BCUZ OPEL SAMA DEMANDZ UEW TWO!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**bREE: Zomng, Guuse=chen! we updaytd agayn!**

**Guuse-chen: Yuh, ikr? Oh, aund we alsu wan to tank Mystery-chan foar leavingg a rilly nice reviwe wif our las chapterr!**

**Bree: Oh yeah! She kalld us syupid! she's so naic!**

**Goose-can: Ikr, and amg! we updated our stori agan! its so much fun two writ cuz we ar so tllntd and osom!**

**Bree: Ikr? ENOJY AND REVWIE BCUZ OPLA SAMMA WANTS U TO!  
**

-REVIEWW!11!12-

Taadse wakked up two Opla aftur klas. He rembered dat she had sayd hse haad thurteen cyaras nd he wanted (A/N: yew all 2 reviaww! :D) tu assk her too joyn teh Gourdsians. Reema, Amy, Yoyo and Nageheekoh foluwed cloce beehaynd.

"Excause meh, Apal-seme, we r teh stuudnt cousel of dis skewl, nd wee awl hav charas liek yaw. If y'all dont joyn teh Gordans, i'll gett al drpessed nnd probbly keel mahiself. So plz b teh new Go Fish's Chayr," he saided emo-ly.

"Zomg dat's aweshuum cuz fishes leeve in teh oceean and da oshun ish belaw liek mahi hayar :DD" Opla skweeled ecitededleh, wech serpraysed eeryone caus eet was su owt of karactar.

"Oplaa-sama, dew yaw mebe have a utsaid kuractor?" Amaw askeded.

"Oh noes~ Y'all founded owt D:"

"Zohmigawsh, dats so smexeh. Srry, Amy, bawt wur reeplasing yew wiff dis smecksky beest. Awl hayul Appel, teh nu Go Feesh's Chayr!"

Amo sobbded angerly. "WHAAAI? YEEEW CAWNT REPLAYUS MEEH! I... I HATE CHEEEW AWWL!"

Sudnly... . ... Amu's eggs turnd into X chras nd she faintd!1!12!

Eeryone strted paniking cuz Amow was teh onley 1 ho culd cleen X-cyaras...

... ... ..or so dey thawt.

"CHARANAREY: DURTY ANGUL!" (rebio FOAR DEH SMIXNS THAT ISH OPAL SMAMA!)

"OMFG? OPLA-CHAMAH! YOU KAN CHARANARY-DESU?" Suu sayd frum hur ex eg even doe it was imposible.

"HOW STOOPID ARE YU?" Opla screamsed "I SAYD SO DIDN II? DATS WHY I EM SO FRIKN SPESYIAL!"

"YOU AR TRULY SMEXYY!" Nadshuko saydd emediatly falling for hur. "I LUV YOU AND YUR CHARNARY!"

Apol had a blue angel costum daht luked like Utah's charmari onli pretir becuz she was so frekin ultra cool!1 (ZOMG REVIEW CAUSE OPLA IS TEH SMEXX!)

"SPECIL ULTRA BETTR DAN YUU SPIRAL HERT FISH DESU SAMA SAN SEMPEI!" Opal sayd tralpin te xegs whuchh whare aum's to klen them.

But she charanaid to her mayn chara furst. (REBBIEWWW!)

"CHARANARY KAWAI-NEKO SAMA SAN SENPAI CHAN KUN CHII! NEGATIV HERT! LUCK ON!"  
and

With a bam awl of amu's xeggs were cleansed.

"I LUB YUU! OPLA SAME!" screemdd all of the guardianss. Eben amuu.

"yu tottly dserv being ur queen!" Riima saysed to hur.

AND EVN THOU DEY WUR CELEBRATIN, A OPL CULURD EGG SHIND IN THE SKAI OUT UFF NOWHERE!

"IS DAHT A EMBRYO?" screemd Nagihiko wiff his arms wrapdd arund Opla bcuz she wiz suu feeling smexy.

**-reiveww!~!-**

**Goo-sechan: were so frekng osm an we finshd a new chaptr!**

**Bere: ikr?**

**Goose:chen: we ar so kewl so u bettr updat or else!**

**Bree: ikr? oh yah and you reviewrs shuld tank us cuz wer lettin yu reviw!**

**guuse-chen: revieww!11 i wont sai plz cuz im too osm to say so**

**Bree: mee 2!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE OPAL CHAMA WILL ATTACK YU BCUZ SHES TEH SMEX!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyy wer back again! and we have anuther upadate!1 you happy rite?**

**and to say to you guys who mak fun of the way we rite! whuts wrong with you? idunno why you so mean! ugh**

**if we no get 5 good reviews we wont update ever! erverr!**

**(A/N: No, but seriously, you guys- We're writing like this on purpose :'D It's a joke~ 'kay? xD I am quite sure that many of you realize that, but there were some confused beings out there. Thanks for all of the reviews and support so far! We hearts you guize!)**

"Ish dat teh embuyro?12?" Naggehkoi screemnded wif her awrms arund Apple.

"Hrry! Geddit, Aplo-seme!" Yayo cryed owt bcuz evry1 else new dat unly Opla wuz owsum enuff to get the urmbreyo.

Bat Olap waz awlredy on hre way 2 the Umbreon. Shee uzed hre uber-aweasome pwersd 2 leep rly hi in teh ayer, but jawst ass she wuz abut to grabb et... Anuthre haynd gnawked hurs awai!

Opla falled bak 2 teh grownd, makkingf shur dat hre skurt fliped sexily 3 giv Nadehikoa panti-shoat. (A/N: REVIAWWE 2 GEEV NAAGI ANUTHR PANNTIE SHOOT!). Evurehbuddy wattchde as teh uthr peerson landd a fyew feat in frunt off dem...

"Lennofer!" Opala gaspdeded.

Teh smexi boi in frunt awff dem lukkd att thum.

"Yus, Poplar... et ish I, Lennfor... chur ulder twin brudda!"

"Nooop!" Opla say, I thut u wer ded!2 thats wut my mom alweys told me! an she sed my dad hatd us so he left us after raping us und stuf! (OMFG DON'T U Fill BAD FOR OPLA? REVIW AND TEL HER HO BAD U FEEL!)

"NO HTEY WER AL L LIEZ !1"LENuffor sai. "AND THTS NOT UR MOM. "

"WAT?" she cryd all depressd and sexy... OH Y DIDN'T KAMI-SAMA MAK HER LESS SEXY?

"yah- ur adobptd! they nver told you- but our real parntz were royalty! they kidnapd u and i and our parntz wer sad and then they lookd for us but nvr foun dus! so thn they wer killed and stuff- and wer' the last surving heirs! onle our adoptif parnts trid to kill me so u could tak the trone and then thyd be famus.!1"

"oh no!"

"But dars moar," Lenflower addesd, wakking dtowards Ople and grabbing hre hadnds wif hjis hands. "Oples, mi bloved imouto, I... I larve chew!"

"Wayt, wut?": Nagy sad. i thut u wer siplings!

"we r but nothin can stop love! not eben blodd relatiuns!"

"But... ... ... I LOV HER TO!212" nagi said and evryone gapsd!

**That wuz r apologys and stuf to u guis!**

**wer so sory that we havnt updated in solong! but we cant help it! wer busy cause wer so cool :DDD**

**so yeah**

**our story was bter tahn evr becus we want to make it bester for u! thans for reviewing ! and more good reviews plss! or else we wont rite anymor!**


End file.
